<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scary Stories by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225295">Scary Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As You Wish, Dear Anon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cutesy, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L comforts his Love after they scare themselves reading too many scary stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L (Death Note)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As You Wish, Dear Anon [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scary Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a request from the amazing <a href="https://therestlessleo.tumblr.com/">TheRestlessLeo</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Well, that was a mistake.</em>   </p><p>They placed their phone screen-side down on the end table so to contain what had dwelled on the screen moments earlier.</p><p>Their eyes stretch wide, trying to take in as much light as possible. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>They look to the left. </p><p>Darkness. </p><p>They look to the right.</p><p>Darkness. </p><p>Every corner of the room a void, the perfect place for horrors to await the foolish, to hide from better judgement and rational thought, to sit patiently for someone to work up the courage to venture from the safety of their bed into the blackness.</p><p><em>Should have turned on the switch before I started reading. It’s now or never.</em>   </p><p>They leapt from the covers and darted towards the door, hoping that whatever was lurking under the bed couldn’t reach them. </p><p>They ran noisily into the common room, feet stomping hard against the floor in rapid clomps. “L…” </p><p>“Not again.” He turned his attention from the blue glow of the monitor, swiveling in his chair to face them. “You were reading again, weren’t you?”</p><p>With a slight smile on his face, he dropped his legs so both feet were on the floor and held his arms out to them. </p><p>They climbed into his lap, draping their arms around his neck as they put their head on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean to. Well, I did. I just...”</p><p>He rubbed his hands up and down their back in comforting strokes, his lips twitching away laughter.</p><p>“It’s NOT funny!” They giggle as they nuzzle a cold nose into the crook of his neck.</p><p>He flinched from the icy affection. “Every time you terrify yourself with these stories you insist you will never do it again, and yet, here we are. It’s a little funny.” </p><p>“Will you please come to bed? I won’t be able to sleep without you there." They batted their eyelashes up at him.</p><p>He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip in mockery of himself. “There’s a 95% chance you did not turn the light on before you began reading and now your phone is screen down on the nightstand.”</p><p>“It’s the only way to keep the monsters from getting out, okay?” They smiled wryly and blushed. “Are you coming to bed or not?”</p><p>With them still in his lap, he sighed and swiveled the chair back to face the computer and locked it down. “Come on, I suppose I could use some sleep.”</p><p>“You’re going to try to sleep?” They rose from his lap and held their hand out to him and asked, teasingly, “Aren’t you afraid of the monsters?”</p><p>“No.” He said flatly as he took their hand, softly squeezing it between his lanky fingers. “I’ve already fought the worse kind of monster.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading!<br/>Check me out on <a href="https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>